Gushing is the spontaneous and wild overfoaming of carbonated beverage after opening the bottle and without shaking (Kastner, H., 1909. Das “Wildwerden” des Malzbieres. Wochenschrift für Brauerei 26, 169-170). Gushing is due to the presence of Class II hydrophobins, fungal hydrophobins, hydrophobic components of conidiospores or aerial mycelia [Hippeli, S, and Elsner, E. F. (2002). Z. Naturforsch. 57c, 1-8]. Hydrophobins are strong surface-active proteins able to form and stabilize gaseous CO2 nanobubble by forming a crystalline layer around the nanobubble. This nanobubble formation can be enhanced by a hydrophilic glass wall at the interface. These nanobubbles are created throughout the volume of beer and ascend quickly under foam formation, which flows out of the bottle. Gushing represents bad brand image and economic problems for the producers in the brewing industry as it is only observed at the bottle opening of the final product.